Dalton and The Daleks
by Kathy Jones
Summary: Blaine's been acting weird,students at Dalton are disappearing, some guy called the Doctor has just showed up and Kurt sees some Daleks. Find out what the heck is going on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my first time trying to write a Doctor Who fan fic so bear with me. I've done glee before, so if you want to check that out, awesome. If not, awesome.

Anyways, I don't own Glee or anything associated with it and I don't own Doctor Who. Both are awesome shows and I wish I did, but I don't. And I totally got this idea from Darren Criss' interview a few days ago (from 9/18/11)

I guess this will take place around the time where Kurt is at Dalton, but I may put stuff in here that's from later (knowing me I'll probably forget what came later, and I really should wait for the season 3 premiere in 2 days) and I envision the doctor as David Tennant, but it may include themes from the current Doctor Who season/series. And he doesn't have a companion at the moment. Just so you all know.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Something's Fishy<p>

Wes walked down the hall to the Warbler's rehearsal. They were going to sing Lady Gaga and he was totally psyched. Blaine had laryngitis and Wes had snagged his first solo. He couldn't help but smile whenever he thought about it.

As he walked down the hall, he noticed that it was strangely silent. Usually more people were outside walking and talking. Or singing... people liked to sing in the halls at Dalton. Today, however, there was nothing. It was really weird.

He reached the rehearsal room and he found the rest of the Warbler's standing in a line at the front of the room. They looked like a group of military men and they looked like toys. None of them were moving, and Wes was pretty sure they weren't moving.

"What the hell?"

The door shut behind him and the lights flickered. He turned around and turned the doorknob. It was locked and he couldn't open the door. Wes screamed for help and he banged on the door.

"They won't hear you," a familiar voice said.

Wes turned around slowly, fearing the worst. Standing there was Blaine Anderson, lead warbler.

"Blaine, what the hell man? What's going on?" he yelled.

Blaine shrugged and took a metal object out of his pocket. He pointed it at Wes. Wes looked on with fear and he tried to back away. He slammed up against the door, but he knew he could go no further. He looked beyond Blaine and saw that the Warblers had turned around. They were still in synch and they were walking over… in step. He found David and he looked him in the eyes. His eyes were no longer brown, but they were blue… completely blue… like an LED light Blue.

His jaw dropped and he didn't notice Blaine jab the metal stick into Wes's stomach. He dropped to the floor and he could feel himself convulse. And then suddenly, he could feel no more. He just knew that Blaine was his master. He would do whatever Blaine told him to do.

"Oh Wes, what a good little robot you'll be," Blaine whispered softly.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE IN SPACE….<strong>

The Doctor looked at the Tardis again. He couldn't figure out where to go. He was terribly lonely since his last companion had left and he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He was bored out of his mind and he needed something to do. He knew he needed to move on. He stared at his TARDIS and he knew what he had to do.

He pushed some random buttons and some levers and then he spoke to his TARDIS:

"Take me somewhere that needs saving."

He heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS flying through space and time and he smiled. Then as she shook, he grabbed on to the side and he waited for the familiar crash. When it finally did, he bounded out the door.

He looked around outside and took in planet Earth.

"Oh, it's good to be back!" he said to the wind.

He looked around a bit more and he saw some trees and… not much else. But, there was a sign right in the middle of the road. It said, Westerville, Ohio.

He walked a little further and saw Dalton Academy. He was getting a strange vibe off of it.

"Well, that looks promising!" he called.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

A/N: So I still don't own Glee or Doctor Who, just in case you guys were wondering. Anyway, can't wait for the Glee season premiere tonight!

And I got the description of the Daleks off of the "Best of the Monsters" special on BBC. So, thanks to the actor who described the Daleks as such.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meet and Greet<p>

The doctor walked up to the door and buzzed in. He noticed that there weren't many cars in the parking lot and it was very quiet at this school. The quiet nagged at him, but he decided to head inside anyway. He threw open the doors and found that they were barely secured. There was a gust of wind and they shut behind him. He tried to open them again, but they were locked.

"Well, there's that then," he said to the quiet of the school.

He put his hands into his pockets and he walked down the hall, taking everything in. He noticed that some of the lights were out and some of the remaining ones were flickering. Only about a quarter of the lights were normal. He took his sonic screwdriver out and pointed it at the lights. He knew there was definitely something wrong. He was picking up an abnormal energy level and there was movement. Lots and lots of movement here. And yet, he couldn't see a thing. He was the only thing that seemed to be moving.

He walked by a French classroom and what he heard stopped him. There was rapid breathing coming from the room. The Doctor's two hearts raced and he wondered what he had come upon.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he called out to the dark room.

"Don't kill me!" a voice squealed.

"And why would I do a thing like that?" the doctor called.

The doctor walked through the rows of desks, trying to find the source of the voice. In the back corner, he found a teenage boy. He had his knees held up against his chest and his face was red from crying.

"Well, hello there. I'm the Doctor. You are?"

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Doctor Who?"

The Doctor smiled at the familiar question, "Just the Doctor."

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"Well, I'm here to save the day. So, what exactly is going on?"

"I don't even know. It all started a couple of weeks ago," he took a deep breath, "Students have been disappearing, my boyfriend has been acting completely crazy and distant and weird… and," he seemed to struggle with the next part, "and I've seen these strange upside down garbage cans roaming the school. They have plungers protruding off of them. It's weird."

The doctor stared at Kurt for a moment.

"Well, I can't say I've ever heard them described quite like that."

"You know what they are?"

"Yes, I do, but that's not the point. Now, what are they usually doing when you see the.. Da.. upside down garbage cans?"

"They're just roaming the halls. Except for this one time," he swallowed and closed his eyes for just a moment, "they… they came upon this student Logan and they screamed at him to identify. And when he finally did, they started screaming 'Exterminate' and this green light came out of the plunger and he was… he was dead."

"Damn… anything else?"

"Yes, my boyfriend. But, I mentioned him earlier."

"That's right. Well, let's go solve this then, shall we?"

"Solve what? What are you planning?" Kurt stammered.

"To take the Daleks down, of course. I'll figure out what's going on with… what's his name?"

"Blaine," The Doctor cut him off before he could finish.

"Right, well I'll save him too."

"Now what are the Daleks?" he said.

"Oh, the Daleks. You don't want to know about them," he said walking away.

Kurt stood up and ran in front of the doctor, "You're going to tell me. You will or we won't be going anywhere."

"We? You really think I would have taken you anyway?"

"Of course you would. You look like the kind of guy who likes company."

The Doctor looked at him in disbelief. _This kid is good_. He thought to himself.

"Fine. I'll tell you about the Daleks. But, I'm going to give you the abbreviated version for now. I'll tell you more at another time."

"Fine, now spit it out!" Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

"The Daleks are an old race, created by a man named Davros. There was a terrible war, the Time War, and my entire race was killed. I destroyed the Daleks as a last attempt. It worked, but some escaped and it's been a long terrible fight. Satisfied?"

"Yes, now, let's go."

"Yes, let's. I think they'll be thrilled to see me," he turned to leave the room, but he turned back for a second, "if you happen to get captured, tell them that you know how to beat me. And do that before they start yelling about exterminating you. Otherwise, you're dead."

"That sounds just peachy."

"They're Daleks. What do you expect?"

They walked down the hall together and off in search of the Daleks. The Doctor was flinging his sonic screwdriver and Kurt just stared in awe.

Neither of them noticed Blaine following them with an army of Dalton robots.

* * *

><p>Next time:<p>

The Doctor's first encounter with the Daleks and he meets Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3: Figuring Him Out

A/N: Well, I still don't own Glee or Doctor Who. Feedback would be nice, by the way. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Figuring Him Out<p>

After walking for almost ten minutes, Kurt was starting to question the Doctor's abilities. He looked like a child, waving around a little stick and acting as if it was doing something.

"Doctor, what's the plan here? Are we actually going somewhere?" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, of course we are. But, we have a tail. I'm trying to throw them off."

"What? Who?"

"I believe it's a teenager with a bunch of robots under his command."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"This sonic screwdriver is very useful. I promise," he replied firmly.

"Are they going to kill us?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Well, I think they're going to try. But, I'm not going to let them," he said with a smile.

"Oh that just sounds great. I hope you know what you're doing," he said with sarcasm.

"Contrary to what you might believe, this isn't my first rodeo."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and ran ahead of the Doctor. Then, he began to run.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"And why not?" he said turning around.

He began walking backwards and he didn't see what was in front of him.

"Kurt! Stop! Now!" the Doctor seethed.

"What? What could possibly be here? You said the robots were behind us." Kurt yelled.

"Apparently you've forgotten about the Daleks," he muttered.

Kurt kept walking back and then suddenly, he ran into something. He turned around and saw himself face to face with a Dalek.

"Identify! Identify!" it screeched.

"Damn." The Doctor whispered softly.

"IDENTIFY! IDENTIFY!" the Dalek yelled louder still, looking around the hall.

"I'm, I'm Kurt."

"You are human! You are an inferior species!"

"I know how to destroy the Doctor," he said quietly looking back at the Doctor.

"The Doctor? You know of the Doctor?"

"Of course. I know his greatest weakness."

"What is that! Tell the Dalek!"

"Take me to your leader. Then I'll tell you," he said.

"Daleks don't take orders!"

"They do today," Kurt yelled.

Kurt watched as the Dalek seemed to panic at the apparent wrong he felt he was committing. He looked back at the Doctor who looked amused. The Doctor came up to Kurt and he patted him on the back.

"I think he's going to fry. If so, we're one step closer to winning," he said excitedly, "How many Daleks are in your group?"

"We are 8! We are…." It said, proceeding shutting down.

The Doctor looked at the Dalek longingly. He wanted to take it apart and see the inner-workings. Just this once. Kurt could see the fire in his eyes and he knew there was definitely more to the Dalek story.

"Doctor? I think we better keep moving."

"Right you are again, Kurt," he said walking ahead.

There was a sad sort of smile on his face, and Kurt was sure he wanted to inspect the Dalek more closely or take steps to ensure it would never wake up again. Hell, maybe he even wanted to take an ax too it.

In the next hallway, there was a classical song playing. Kurt was under the belief that the Warblers had all disappeared from Dalton.

"Doctor, there's no one left that could be playing that," he whispered.

"Really? Well, let's go see who it is, then!" the Doctor replied excitedly.

"Are you crazy?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well.. I'm a bit mad, yes. But, I'm also terribly clever. I like to think it balances itself out," he said looking to the sound of the piano.

Kurt stared at him in disbelief, "I'm walking with a mad, English stranger, great. Definitely not going to get killed today," he muttered.

"Oh, come on! It'll be an adventure!" the Doctor replied.

"Yeah, last time we had an adventure I almost got killed by the CRAZY UPSIDE DOWN GARBAGE CANS!" he yelled.

The Doctor blinked at Kurt and then he noticed something. The music had stopped.

He ran down the hall and into the first room he saw. It was the room where all of the instruments were. The Warbler's used it to rehearse when they were first learning a song. There was also a piano in their regular practice room, but that was only when they got lost in a song.

The Doctor had out his screwdriver and he was clicking it everywhere. The room was humming with the sound of his screwdriver. Kurt thought it was a strange sound for the room, since it was generally a room where there was only beautiful music. He remembered the first time he and Blaine had sung Candles in there; right after their first kiss.

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he tried to stay strong. He didn't want to cry, not now. He wanted to stay strong and brave for his Blaine; the Blaine who had taken him in and been his best friend; the Blaine that had been his first kiss and his everything. He wanted to be strong for him, and not for the Blaine that had been withdrawn, distant and not anything close to the Blaine he knew now.

"Doctor, is there anything here?" Kurt said tiredly.

"Yes, yes there was. It's not here now, but it'll be back," he said slowly.

"What is it?"

"A Time Lord," he said angrily.

"A what?"

"One of me. A Time Lord. I'm a Time Lord," he yelled.

"I thought you said they were all killed?" he said in shock.

"Well, there's the Master… haven't seen him in a while. But, this, this is something entirely different," He said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, I'm not sure yet. I guess we'll find out soon."

"I don't think you will," a voice called from the door.

Kurt recognized the voice and he turned around.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" he said quietly.

Blaine was blocking the door. He looked thinner and pale and very, very sick. Kurt knew that had only happened in the last few hours. He had seen him at lunch and he had only looked a little thinner.

"Oh, you know, just finishing up some unfinished business. I think you'll appreciate my creations," he replied, revealing the doorway behind him.

The rest of the Warbler's filed in, but Kurt knew it wasn't really them. Their eyes burned into his skull. They were bright blue and freaky-looking.

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere," the doctor replied.

"Kurt, who is this?"

"I'm the Doctor," he called out, walking around the robots.

He inspected each and every one of them carefully and Blaine watched him with suspicious eyes.

"What do you think you're going to find… Doctor?" he said, emphasizing the name.

"Oh, just some basic things. Hmm, the eyes are still human, I'm impressed," he shook his head in mock approval, "Energy converters," he said pointing at their backs, "Now, what do you need an energy converter for?"

"You're brilliant. I must say. Oh, wait a second! The Doctor? Oh, she warned me about you!" Blaine said with a laugh.

"She? Who is 'She' exactly?"

"Oh, Doctor. I'm disappointed in you!" a female voice called from behind us. Kurt knew there was another door into the room, but it had been locked ever since he had transferred.

The Doctor dropped his jaw, "No… there's no way. Teacher?"

"Yes! Good job Doctor!" the voice called out, stepping from the shadows.

Stepping out was a gorgeous (that was Kurt's description) woman with long brown hair and 5 inch stiletto heels, accompanied by a shot skirt and a black top. She had blazing blue eyes and her skin was flawless. She had just the right amount of accessories and makeup and she looked perfect. Kurt believed she could be the fashion idol he had always dreamt of.

"Doctor," Kurt whispered, "why is she called the Teacher?"

"Well, Kurt, she's called the Teacher because she spread education throughout Gallifrey, our home planet, and she was literally one of our best teachers. She even spread some learning throughout the galaxies."

"Remind me again why this is bad?" he whispered.

The Doctor stared with scorn at the Teacher, "During the Time War, she betrayed our race and created a league of robots that killed Time Lords or helped the Daleks. Rumor had it that the Daleks had killed her once she made their robots, but I guess not."

"Oh Doctor. So misinformed. Ah well, so sorry about this Doctor," she laughed, "No, I'm really not," turning to the robots she continued, "Kill them."

She turned to leave as the robots began to move towards Kurt and the Doctor at a very fast pace.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Find out more about the Teacher. And we discover what's going on with Blaine. The Daleks may or may not make an appearance.<p>

P.s. Sorry if I spelled Gallifrey wrong.


	4. Chapter 4: The Betrayal

A/N: I still don't own Glee, still don't own Doctor Who. Believe me I wouldn't be writing this if I did. I probably would also be the youngest owner of that show… anyway. Enjoy.

And I don't really remember Davros, if I've even seen an episode with him, so I'm going to totally fail at his character. And this chapter totally went somewhere else, but I really like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Betrayal<p>

_Many years ago…._

_ The Doctor stood on his home planet of Gallifrey. Many of the buildings were burning and there were plenty of Time Lords who were regenerating. The light of the regeneration lit up the planet like a fireball. The Doctor thought it was a beautiful sight, but it was shrouded in pain and despair. _

_ In front of him, his own home was burning. Tears swelled in his eyes and he struggled to keep them in. His house had been his since he was born. And now, 400 years later, the Time War had destroyed his home. The Daleks had infiltrated Gallifrey._

_ A man came up behind the Doctor. He had long hair and it was clear that he had just come back from a Victorian Period due to the fact that he was in extremely fancy dress and he looked rather noble._

_ "Doctor, we have to keep moving. You know they're going to come back."_

_ "I know. But, I've lived here for 400 years. It's not that easy to leave," he said distantly._

_ "You've left before. You've traveled the universe," he said softly._

_ "Ah, but this would be permanent," the Doctor replied, his eyes still glued to the burning home in front of him._

_ "True, but like the British, we carry on."_

_ The Doctor finally turned around. He looked into the eyes of his old friend The Surgeon. _

_ "Surgeon, how was your station?"_

_ "It was the usual, Doctor. I encountered a few Daleks, took them down. God, those things are so annoying. Always trying to change history," he said. _

_ "Don't they always? They came through here yesterday. There was only so much we could do. We were way outnumbered. Granted, each of us can take on a good 1,000 of them, but it's like they've been updated or something. They were far more powerful than they've been the entire war."_

_ "I noticed that on Earth as well. They were very different. It's a little concerning."_

_ "I agree. Well, enough talk of war. There's enough of that. How's the wife?"_

_ "Teacher? She's lovely as ever. She just fought over in Barcelona. Said it was a wonderful victory."_

_ "Barcelona? We haven't fought there. In fact, the Daleks took it over last week and we've been avoiding it."_

_ "Really? That's quite odd."_

_ "I agree. I honestly thought she's been here on Gallifrey the entire time of your absence._

_ "And so the mystery continues. I will have to speak with her when I get home."_

_ "Well, maybe you'll be lucky enough to still have a house," the doctor said with a hint of scorn._

_ "Oh Doctor, relax. You'll get a house. Don't you worry. I'll see to it myself."_

_ The two men walked down the street, the light of regeneration still bright in the air. He hardly recognized any of the people he saw before them, but that wasn't unusual. Most of the Time Lords had regenerated so many times in recent months that some had reverted to wearing name tags so people would know who they were. _

_ "Thete! Hey Thete!" a voice called. _

_ The doctor groaned. Only people from academy called him that. Two specific people. _

_ "Master, what do you want?" he said._

_ "I want to talk to you, Thete. Can't two old friends chat together?"_

_ "No, not when they're like you," he replied walking faster._

_ "Thete, you really need to get over the past and move on."_

_ "Master, sometimes you don't get over friends giving you up to the bully that's tormented you since your first year at academy."_

_ "Doctor, we're not children anymore. I think we can move on."_

_ "Forget it Master."_

_ "Surgeon, what do you think?" _

_ "Not my place, Master," he replied softly. _

_ "Whatever, but Doctor, I thought you should know about the offer the council has just made me."_

_ "What? What offer could they have made that you think I care?"_

_ "They're putting me in charge of a new station."_

_ The Doctor cringed. He had been begging for a new station for months. _

_ "Well, that's just wonderful, Master. You have fun now."_

_ "Oh, I will, Doctor," he said taunting._

_ The doctor walked even faster and the Surgeon struggled to keep up._

_ "I hate him. I really hate him."_

_ "Well, lucky for you we're about to see Teacher."_

_ They had come to another old building. There were traces of a fire, but nothing seemed to be burning now. A woman came running around from the back. It was teacher. She was wearing strange clothing. The Doctor recognized it, but he couldn't place where he had seen it just yet._

* * *

><p><em>ACROSS THE GALAXY:<em>

_ Davros walked around the field and saw his beautiful creations. They were racing around and coming up with new ways to defeat the Time Lords. Davros thought back to the last time he had seen a Time Lord. The Master was an arrogant, horrible bastard. He had created the hate Davros felt for Time Lords. He wanted to see them destroyed. Completely irradiated from the universe even._

* * *

><p><em>PRESENT DAY:<em>

"Teacher, I think we're all old enough and mature enough to move past all of this."

"You killed my husband, Doctor. I don't know how to forgive you," she said emotionlessly.

"You didn't love him. You destroyed him in the Time War," he yelled.

"I know Doctor. It was incredible. And now, I'm going to start another one. It's not going to be the "Last Great Time War" it's going to be a complete slaughter. I'm going to destroy you. And then the last of the Time Lords will be gone."

"And what about you?"

"I haven't been a true Time Lord for centuries."

"You'll never get away with this."

"I already have. Blaine here is a wonderful creator and I already have the Daleks wrapped around my whittle finger," she said laughing.

"Oh, Teacher. Your first mistake. I should've known when I saw him. You gave Blaine slaffivius. Oh, it's great that I know just how to fix that."

She ran in front of Blaine and she blocked him.

"You know it doesn't matter if you're in front of him, right?"

The Doctor pushed a switch on his sonic screwdriver and then pointed it at Blaine and the Teacher.

"Say goodbye to your little slave."

Kurt watched in awe as everything was illuminated by a brilliant white light… and then nothing.

* * *

><p>Coming up:<p>

More on the past and we'll see what happens to Blaine


	5. Chapter 5: Truth Value

A/N: Hello again! Nice to be writing this story again, I've been busy writing other ones. But, I have missed this one. Unfortunately, I'm expecting only one or two more chapters after this. *frowny face* Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. We will learn all about the Teacher. And, please review if you'd like a sequel to this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Truth Value<p>

_Many Years Ago…._

_ Surgeon ran to his wife and kissed her. The Doctor watched awkwardly, awaiting his chance to escape and find a home. He longed to go back and watch his house again. There were so many memories there. So many things he could think about in that old house. _

_ He thought about his parents and all that they had taught him. He could picture his mother crying at the thought of the house burning to the ground. "Oh, how she would have cried," he thought to himself. _

_ He turned his mind away from the past and looked back at Teacher and Surgeon. There was something still nagging at him about Teacher. The clothes were bothering him so much. He stared at her for a moment, and she noticed. _

_ She stared at her own clothes with discomfort; as if she had something to hide. He thought back to that week. They had met up at a war council meeting. She had been dressed in the timeless style of a Time Lord. _

_ Suddenly, it hit him. He knew where the clothes were from and why he knew them. He felt better knowing that he had only been to that place once. In fact, he thought, it was a miracle he had remembered at all. _

_ Just as the weight of his realization hit him, Teacher and Surgeon walked over to him. _

_ "So, what'll it be, Doctor? How about a villa?" Teacher asked him, uncharacteristically charming. _

_ "Nah, I don't think so, Teacher. I'll find something."_

_ "Are you sure? We just bought a beautiful one in Armentisia," she replied. _

_ "As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass. I think I might just dedicate myself to the war. We'll have to see, I guess. Surgeon, care for a walk?"_

_ "Doctor, I've just returned and I really should spend some time with this lovely lady right here," he said gesturing to teacher._

_ "Oh she's real lovely all right," he muttered under his breath. _

_ "That's it, Doctor! I'm turning you into the council and recommending your immediate transfer off of Gallifrey! Maybe they'll send you to the front," Surgeon thundered. _

_ "I highly doubt that," he said simply._

_ "Oh and why not?" he roared._

_ "Well, I daresay they'd love to hear about your wife and everything she's been up to."_

_ "What the hell are you talking about?" Surgeon yelled._

_ "Haven't you noticed?" _

_ "Noticed what?"_

_ "Noticed how she has on clothes from 100 trillion." _

_ He looked at his wife for a moment. The Doctor could see the realization hit him and his fight losing power._

_ "How… would you know something like that Doctor? Time Lords don't go that far in the future,"_

_ "Surgeon, you're forgetting that trip I took with my parents. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but you know what I have to do."_

_ "No. Doctor, you can't!" he cried. _

_ "I have to. I'm so sorry," he said, looking at Teacher._

_ Her eyes were wide with fear. She knew exactly what he wanted to do._

_ The Doctor ran before either of them could try to sway them. He knew it was his way out of Galifrey and he was going to take it. _

_ "Council! Emergency!" he ran through the streets yelling. _

_ He got stares from the newly regenerated Time Lords. Some were calling to him, questioning his motives for summoning the council. _

_ The Doctor felt the feeling of the council being assembled. When they were summoned, the individual summoning them would be transported to their location. The Doctor looked at his hands and saw himself disappearing. _

_ When he could see again, he saw that he was on Skaro. The home planet of the Daleks. He knew the planet from several virtual visits and he recognized the planet that stood at the center of Skaro's surface. _

_ "Doctor, you better have good reason for this," the lead councilor said._

_ "I do. We have a traitor in our midst," he replied cautiously._

_ "These are serious accusations, Doctor. And who is it?"_

_ "It's Teacher."_

_ "You have guts, Doctor. We have to give you that," a new voice called out from the end of the line, "You've accused a top-ranking member in our government."_

_ "I'm aware," he replied, staring at the council._

_ "Right, well we'll look into it. Good day, Doctor. You'll get your assignment soon. Don't worry," the head councilwoman called to him as he began his return to Gallifrey._

* * *

><p><em> He spent the next few weeks waiting for an arrest. Teacher avoided him like the plague and he tried to prevent her from any trouble she may cause. The more he dug into her life, the more he realized that she was deadly. <em>

_ It was exactly one month after the council meeting that he discovered she was "in bed" with the Daleks. He saw her having a hologram conversation with the Cult of Skaro. He never remembered to take a camera with him on these discreet missions and he regretted it. He wanted to prove that he could bring down a traitor and he wanted to stop her. He was going to win the Time Lords the war. _

_ That was before "The Moment." Sure, he stopped the war, but in the process, his home planet was destroyed and all of the Time Lords with it. He didn't see any of them again. Until The Master showed up and tried to take over the world. But, that was another story altogether._

* * *

><p>PRESENT DAY….<p>

Kurt could only hear the screams of the Teacher. When the light finally stopped shining from Blaine, he could see that Blaine was lying on the floor and the Teacher was kneeling before his lifeless form.

She stood up and turned around, her face contorted with a look of hatred and revenge.

"Doctor, I will destroy you."

"I've already been destroyed. But, I believe I owe you destruction, don't I?" he said with scorn.

"Oh, why not? You've already destroyed our entire race. You've been on your own for years. I'm sure you'd love to be alone again," she screamed sarcastically.

"Stop this insane behavior. I don't want to be alone," he replied.

"That will never happen, Doctor!" she yelled, pulling something out of her pocket.

He knew what she was going to do before she even pulled it out. He ran across the room and over to the unmoving robots. They had stopped their approach when Blaine had crumpled to the floor. The Doctor jumped over Kurt, who was huddling over his boyfriend, willing him to live on.

Life seemed to be in slow motion as he struggled to make it over to the robots. He was sure he was going to be killed. He was sure there would be a regeneration, or worse, death, involved in whatever he was doing. He could feel his two hearts, pounding in synch, as he felt himself move faster.

He finally managed to grab a robot. He ripped the blazer of off a robot (named Wes) and then he ripped off the shirt. Wes was shielding him from Teacher for a moment. She had a special sonic screwdriver, one that was used against Time Lords. As the Doctor had predicted, it would kill in an instant.

The Doctor found the control panel of Wes, but discovered that he couldn't open it.

The Teacher cackled.

"Oh, Doctor. You picked the wrong one," she said walking over with her weapon aimed, "he hasn't fully transformed yet."

Wes seemed to understand what was being said. His eyes were the only pair that seemed to be going back to normal.

Suddenly, he gasped for air.

"Doctor, use your screwdriver. Give me up. It's okay. It'll save Blaine and fix everyone else. It's worth it. I'm prepared to die for this. Go save the day."

Kurt looked up.

"Wes, you can't!" he said with tears in his eyes.

"I can, Kurt. It's been great being a part of the Warbler's with you. Make Blaine happy, okay? He really loves you."

Kurt watched with tears streaming down his face as Wes pulled the sonic screwdriver out of the Doctor's hand, pointed at his back and opened the control panel out. Blood poured out of him and Teacher stopped. She watched as the Doctor fiddled with some controls and then her precious robots turned human again. It was a slow process.

First, their eyes returned to their original state. Then their limbs regained normal mobility and they finally breathed and talked on their own again. The Doctor held Wes in his arms for a second. He knew all hope was lost, but the Doctor prayed that this was some kind of joke. He wished that another innocent life didn't have to be taken from the world.

Next to Kurt, Blaine was finally stirring.

"Where am I? Where am I?" he cried.

"You're with me Blaine. Everything's okay," Blaine stayed silent.

The Doctor looked at The Teacher and he knew he had his one and only chance to stop her.

"So, tell me Teacher, what's your plan now."

"I think you know. You've spent the last few decades despising little emergencies like this," her laugh rang out through the now silent air.

"You owe me an explanation, Teacher!" he yelled as she began to turn away from him.

She turned to face him again, "I suppose you're right, Doctor. You see I was having an affair. Your friend, the Surgeon, was terribly irritating. A horrible husband, one might say. And so I started seeing Master. He was amazing. Everything Surgeon wasn't. I had already created those robots you Time Lords hated so much and we were selling them to the Kaleds for their own war effort."

"You traitor!" he interjected.

Kurt and Blaine watched in silence at this fight between the last remaining Time Lords in the universe.

"Maybe so, but let me finish. So, we got involved in this war and I saw my opportunity off of Galifrey. Master told me about his plan to get to 100 Trillion. I agreed that this was a good place to be. Except, I was determined to go further. I was going to go 150 Trillion. It was an amazing place. Truly. But, I had to help the Daleks win the war. And I gave them the Moment. I created it Doctor. Unfortunately, you used it."

The Doctor shook with shock. Everything he had known seemed to have shifted.

"Your expression is priceless, Doctor. Really and truly it is. So, I finally used an emergency temperal shift and ended up on Skaro, right before the Time War. I told them about the war and then I told them that I wanted a few to protect. They readily agreed and we went back to 150 trillion. I had to force them to stay quiet, but they managed. And here we are now, 600 years after the Time War. I was so close to beating you, Doctor. So, close. Well, next time," she said, pulling a lever on her skirt.

The Doctor cursed himself for not seeing it before. He tried to pull her out of the shift, but it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

><p>Next time: We see what happens to the remaining Daleks and the end.<p>

A/N: I'm impressed with myself, I finished this chapter in one day. Although, forgive me for grammar errors, etc.


	6. Chapter 6: EXTERMINATE!

A/N: Well, after the way last chapter went this will be the last chapter.

Anyway, I don't own Glee and I don't own Doctor Who. Although, I love both shows and I can't wait for new episodes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: EXTERMINATE!<p>

Blaine and Kurt stared at the spot where Teacher had been only seconds earlier.

"What, what just happened?" Blaine asked.

"A cursed emergency temperal shift!" the doctor replied.

"A what?" a confused Kurt asked.

"It's just a way to disappear in time in an emergency. I usually see it only with Daleks, but now I think I've seen it all."

"Right… so what do we do now, Doctor?" Kurt asked.

The Doctor looked towards the door. There were still Daleks to take care of.

"We have to stop the Daleks."

"Wait, I don't get it. Doctor who? And what are Daleks and Time Lords?" Blaine asked.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. Keep up chap," the Doctor replied with a smile.

"And a Dalek?" he tried again.

"An evil… creature that looks like an upside down, colored, garbage can!" Kurt laughed.

"Right… well, let's go get rid of them so I can properly mourn my friend."

The remaining Warblers were still huddled around Wes. The shock hadn't quite alleviated and they couldn't stop staring.

"Are they going to be okay?" Kurt whispered to the Doctor.

He looked to the Warblers again. He tilted his head a few times.

"Ehh… give it some time. They'll snap out of it. They were all just robots. Conversion's a bit rough. Believe me."

Blaine slowly stood up and followed the Doctor and Kurt as they ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Where exactly are we going, Doctor?"

He didn't answer. He raced down the halls. Kurt laughed as he flapped his screwdriver all over the walls.

"It's this way! It has to be!"

"Kurt, do you really believe this crackpot?"

Kurt smacked his shoulder.

"Yes, I really do. He's got to be. You can't make this up. It's too well thought out. Besides, I saw it all. It's real."

Blaine stared at him in disbelief, but he continued on.

The Doctor came to the gym and made a sudden stop. He turned around and put a finger to his lips.

"Quiet," whispering so quietly, it was barely audible.

Blaine raced ahead of the Doctor causing the Doctor to stop.

Kurt saw his eyes wide with fear. He was sure his own were probably the same.

"What the hell is he doing!" the doctor whispered as loud as he dared.

They could hear Blaine's voice from inside.

"Teacher has finished. Teacher has finished," he sounded strangely robotic.

Kurt feared he had turned back to a robot. But, the Doctor thought maybe Blaine was more conscious of what had been going on than he thought.

"Daleks will follow. Lead us," one of the Daleks screamed out.

The Doctor pulled Kurt's arm and dragged him out of the way.

"Run."

* * *

><p>They didn't stop until they got back to the music department. They could still hear the Daleks and Blaine trying to speak with them, but they were ahead. And they had time to hide. The Doctor motioned for Kurt to hide underneath the teacher's desk at the front of one of the classrooms.<p>

"Doctor, where are you hiding?"

He didn't answer.

"Teacher! Teacher! Daleks are waiting!" the Daleks yell.

The Doctor closed his eyes. He prepared himself to face his enemies again. Friends old and new, victims of the Daleks, flashed through his head. This happened every time he faced the Daleks. They were a constant reminder of his mistakes.

"Well, hello there," he said as the Daleks came into the room.

"Identify! Identify!" they screamed in unison.

"Oh, come now. You know who I am."

"Doctor?"

"Very good," he said with sarcasm.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" they called.

The Doctor jumped behind a desk.

"You don't want to do that. I have your machine."

They backed away from him. In the back, Blaine smiled. He had a good feeling about this.

"That is Dalek property! You will give it up!" the Dalek in the center yelled.

"Nah… I think I'll pass on that one," the Doctor replied.

"Blaine will take machine!" the smile disappeared.

"Can't you guys? You are the aliens," He whined.

They all turned towards him. The room was silent.

A Dalek broke the silence, "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Kurt leaped from behind the desk.

"No! Don't kill him!"

"Kurt! Don't!" the Doctor yelled.

It was enough. The Daleks turned around to face Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine. His eyes were pleading with Kurt to run and hide.

"Looks like you've failed, Doctor. Our machine is here!" the Daleks yelled.

Blaine held his head in his hands.

"Blaine, what's going on?"

"Teacher made you the machine. I tried to stop her. I really did. I'm so sorry!"

"What does the machine do?"

"Singing calls the Kaleds doesn't it?" the Doctor interjected.

He stared at Blaine with hard eyes.

"How… how'd you know that?" he said quietly.

"What… what are they?" Kurt asked, fear In his voice.

"They're the pre-Daleks essentially. They just came before the name was changed," he turned to Blaine, "What did she add?"

"She… she added a voice adapter and something else. Something she wouldn't tell me about."

"Where?" he yelled.

The Daleks had surrounded Kurt. They were scanning him and looking at him in awe. It was as if they worshipped him.

The Doctor trained his screwdriver on Kurt. Kurt tried to say something, but he found himself unable to say a word.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I'll be finished in a second."

A door popped open on Kurt's neck with a little box inside.

"What did she do?" Blaine whispered.

"Time Lord Technology. Smaller on the outside, bigger on the inside."

When he removed the box, Kurt fell to the floor. The Daleks started to spin.

The Doctor grabbed one of them. He took a different screwdriver out of his pocket. This one had a purple glow to it. He pointed it at the rim of the Dalek's dome shaped "head." As it spun around, the lid twisted off.

Blaine watched the Doctor in awe.

The Dalek screamed. He pointed the screwdriver at the inside of the Dalek and it was dead in an instant. He moved in a similar fashion until he had killed four more Daleks. He could see their spinning was slowing down and he prayed he could get one more before it stopped.

He quickly got rid of that Dalek and just as its screams faded away, the remaining Dalek regained its free will.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The Dalek's beam hit the Doctor straight in the chest. The screwdriver fell out of his hand and onto the floor. He was unconscious and he stayed on the ground.

Blaine rushed for the screwdriver and picked it up. He pointed at the Dalek's eye.

It screamed, but it quickly faded out. Once again, there was silence.

Blaine took a deep breath. He was no longer afraid and it felt good. He ran over to Kurt and tried to wake him.

"Kurt, please. Wake up!" he cried, shaking him.

He groaned a bit, but remained silent and mostly unmoving (except for his head which rolled around once or twice).

Blaine crawled over to the Doctor.

"Doctor! Doctor! Get up! Kurt's in trouble!"

His eyes fluttered open and he stood up, silent. Unbeknownst to Blaine, Kurt had sat up and was rubbing his head. He too watched the Doctor.

Suddenly, his limbs jerked back and there was a brilliant flag of fire. It waved in the air with yellows and oranges. It was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen.

Just as quickly as it came, it went away. And standing before them, was a man who looked a lot like Matt Smith.

"Doctor?" Kurt said carefully.

"Oh yeah. It's me. I've regenerated again."

He walked towards the door with a spring in his step. It was as if new life had breathed into him.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Blaine called.

Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt looked at Blaine. Kurt got up gingerly, still feeling groggy and strange. As if the voice box had changed who he was.

"You're still exactly the same, babe," Blaine said with a knowing smile.

"I love you."

"I know," Blaine said coyly.

"Are you two coming or not?" the Doctor called, popping his head through the door.

"Coming where?" they asked together.

"Where ever we want," he replied mysteriously.

Blaine and Kurt ran to catch up with him. Each boy swore they must have been dreaming. There had been too much alien in their life already. Neither could believe that there could be even more.

They followed him all the way outside and into the parking lot.

"What's with the blue police box?" Blaine asked.

"This is home," he replied simply.

They followed him inside.

"But… but…. This is bigger on the…" Kurt stammered.

"inside, yes," he finished for him.

The TARDIS was vast. Blaine saw doors in front of him that could lead anywhere. The space shocked and amazed him, but the center mystified him even more.

"What is this?"

"That would be the time vortex. It's how I travel."

"Incredible…" Blaine replied.

"Imagine how much closet space he must have," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine was too preoccupied to notice.

"So, where to?" the Doctor asked.

"A gym," Blaine said as Kurt said, "A mall."

The Doctor gave them a look, "you have the whole universe and any time period you want, ever, and you pick a gym and a mall?"

Blaine and Kurt exchanged glances. Kurt's face grew red and he looked down at his feet.

"Tell you what. We'll go to the future, and we'll go to one of those. I'll let the TARDIS pick. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good," they replied simultaneously.

The Doctor faced his controls. He wasn't sure if he was ready for new companions, but he figured this was a good start at least. He wasn't too keen on a mall or a gym, but he'd pick soon enough.

The familiar sound of the TARDIS started up and they were off.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked the end to that. This is the first story I've actually finished (besides one-shots, which I don't count) on here, so I feel pretty accomplished.

If I get 2 or three reviews on this asking for a sequel (just put S if you want the sequel and you don't want to actually review (pretty please)), then I probably will. I have an idea I've been working on, so I'd love to do it.


	7. Author's Note

So, I started a sequel. It's called, "The First Adventure." You can find it on my profile.

Again, I hope you enjoyed this fiction. I had a great time writing it!


End file.
